


You and Me and a Daxatonian Makes Three

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel Baby, Minor Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Kara and Mon-El start a family in the 31st Century.





	You and Me and a Daxatonian Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a lot of Karamel baby fics. And they're all wonderful (literally! I have loved each and every one!) But I thought maybe I could extend the story I established in When the Dust Settles and do a new twist on Kara getting pregnant. Since they are now starting their life together in the future. 
> 
> You don't have to have read WTDS, if you're not into it but want to read this (it's much shorter) all you need to know is Kara went with Mon-El to the future, with the plan to return to the same point in time that they left. 
> 
> P.S. I never, ever, ever expected to enjoy writing Imra so much. But I sat down to write and this is what came out. I actually love her now, go figure.

You and Me and a Daxatonian Makes Three

Three months away. Three months of no powers. No super-strength, no heat vision, no cold breath, and no invulnerability. They could still fly at least, thanks to their legion rings. The rings also afforded them certain other protections, such as resistance to telepathy. But otherwise, they were basically human. Neither Kara nor Mon-El had gone that long without exposure to yellow sun radiation since they'd first arrived on Earth. It took some getting used to. Not least of which was the fact that they could suddenly both get sick. And sick they got.

Kara was first. Just a sniffle. But soon, her husband caught it as well. And that was just the beginning. Since they were traveling to planet after planet, attending meeting after meeting and shaking sometimes hundreds of hands a day (handshakes being one Earth tradition that had spread to the rest of the cosmos over the last thousand years), they suddenly found themselves exposed to germs the likes of which their bodies had never before encountered.

Living aboard the Legion ship, they had access to yellow sun lamps and healing tanks. But these took time to use, and each day was so very busy. Plus, runny noses were hardly worth the effort to cure. And so they muddled through it all together, trying to keep a sense of humor about the situation, telling themselves this would make for a funny story at some point down the line. Eventually.

It wasn't alarming, then, that on their final leg of their mission, Kara frequently felt the need to run to the facilities between meetings. She'd barely eaten for days (which was not like her, needless to say) but nevertheless was nauseous most of the time and vomiting frequently. It was frustrating and embarrassing for her, and she couldn't wait to be back on Earth in a few days, back where the yellow sun kept her body running in peak condition at all times.

Mon-El, while unsurprised by his wife's predicament, finally determined that Kara throwing up on the regular was reason enough to cut their trip short by a couple of days. Imra and Garth could handle Rimbor and Winath without them. So, he left the jump ship for his two very capable friends and set a course for Earth.

“Winn, before we get back I'd like you to have Kara evaluated in the med bay. We should make sure this isn't some more serious contagion before we bring her back to Earth.”

“I agree. But are you sure it's not…” he trails off.

“What?”

Winn furrows his brow and looks at his friend, clearly pondering something. “Nothing, never mind,” he finally says, turning to walk away. “Why don't you go grab her and I'll start prepping to run standard bio-diagnostics on her.”

Mon-El looks at his friend oddly, then nods. He retrieves his lovely mate, who is currently balled up on their bed in their shared quarters. She protests a little that she's fine, that all she needs is Earth and some real food in her system. But, seeing the concern in his eyes, she relents and follows him to the med bay where Winn is setting up.

Blood is taken, reflexes are tested, and finally a full-body scan is conducted.

“Is this what everyone else's insides look like to you?” Winn jokes as a three dimensional holographic image of her internal structure appears above the holo-table in front of them.

“Actually, kinda,” Kara chuckles, still laying down while the apparatus is continually scanning her. “Less colorful, though.” Her organs and tissues are accentuated in various colors to help distinguish them from each other.

Winn scrolls through the readout from the machine on his tablet. “Okay, so I'm not a doctor but the machine here says you're physically okay except….oh. OH!” Suddenly Winn’s eyes bug out, as wide as Kara has ever seen them.

“What? What is it?”

“Uh, well…” Winn starts, his face now working hard to suppress the massive smile threatening to burst forth. “I guess I can show you.” He starts pressing buttons and each of her holographic organs disappears. Except one. Her uterus.

He presses another button and the image expands until it's about 20 times life size.

Winn beams at their confused faces, with their twin sets of furrowed brows as they stare at the strange image. Something that looks sort of like a weird bean with tiny arms and legs floats there, attached to the side wall.

“Congratulations, guys!” Winn finally breaks into a massive smile, eyes shining.

“Is that…” Kara starts.

“We're…” Mon-El can't quite get the words out either.

“Pregnant, yes,” Winn finishes for them. “And best I can tell, it's perfectly healthy. That said, I don't think there's been a Kryptonian-Daxamite hybrid pregnancy in a couple thousand years, so it's not like I have any data. I'm just using what the system knows about human pregnancies to extrapolate. Assuming everything's more or less the same, it looks like you're about eight weeks along. I gotta say, based on your symptoms I was wondering if this could be the reason.”

His friends are still staring at him blankly. Finally, they look at each other, shock giving way to joy, as tears stream down their faces. They wrap their arms around each other, laughing and crying all at once.

“What do you think finally did it?” Kara asks.

“Probably that night after the summit on Xanthu when you looked so gorgeous I couldn't keep my hands off you.”

“Mon-El!” she elbows him in the ribs, still laughing, as Winn makes a grossed out face and sticks his fingers in his ears. “I meant do you think it was not having our powers?”

“I'm not sure. Maybe?” he answers.

“Wait, were you guys trying, then?” Winn inquires.

They look at each other. “Well, not exactly,” Kara starts. “I stopped taking my birth control nearly a year ago. After we knew for sure Brainiac was really gone. But I hadn't had time to chart anything, and I wasn't really sure if my cycle was same as humans, anyway. I thought about coming to you to ask for help, but we've been so busy. And asking sort of made it…real, you know? I was scared we'd find out it wasn't possible. Or we'd need a birthing matrix, which we don't have easy access to right now. I mean, like you said, both our peoples stopped doing this the natural way a long time ago. Plus, with our powers and being technically different species…”

Her brows are crinkling again with concern, so her husband stops her. “Kara, it's okay, it's happening. However it came about, we got here. We know it's possible. And we'll be able to do it again when the time comes. That Music Meister guy said we'd have more than one, right? I don't think he went through all the trouble of helping us back together just to lie to us about our future.”

“Whoa, there, you two. How many kids you planning on having?” Winn stammers.

“Four,” they say in unison.

“Wh…really? Dude, that sounds like a lot of kids."

The parents-to-be look at each other, knowingly. “Maybe,” Kara says. “But we were both only children when we were young. It gets a little lonely. And having Alex is one of the best things that's ever happened to me.” She smiles wistfully, thinking about her adoptive sister, who she has missed terribly these last few years since she's been living in the 31st century.

“Besides,” she continues. “Our family has a destiny. To help people. Four new superheroes can help a lot of people.”

“That's true, I guess.” Winn tilts his head, pondering the interesting lives these children are bound to lead. “But let's start with this one, shall we? Do you want to know the sex?”

The couple looks at each other, both adorably biting their lips. They nod. “Yes. Let's have it,” Kara responds.

“Well, assuming this machine knows what is talking about…it's a girl! I have an honorary niece!” Winn raises his hands in the air triumphantly, as though this is his own personal victory.

Mon-El and Kara well with tears all over again, as he cups her face and kisses her, deeply and passionately.

Winn awkwardly tries to look the other way. “Well, I'd tell you two to get a room, but it seems you already did…hence the, you know, knocked-up-edness.

********

“Kara, can I talk to you for a moment?” Imra is hovering in the doorway to Kara and Mon-El’s room, chewing on her lip nervously.

Kara looks up from the editorial she's writing on the proposed Thanagarian disarmament treaty. Even in the future she's still managed to help others via the written word, something she's very proud of.

“Sure, are you okay?”

“I'm fine. How…how are you feeling?”

Kara smiles. “I suppose I should get used to being asked that a lot. I'm fine. Still nauseous, unfortunately, despite the return to Earth. I had really hoped the yellow sun would take care of that for me.” Kara chuckles a little, trying to break the tension. She can sense Imra is about to broach an uncomfortable topic, one they've largely avoided since becoming teammates and shipmates aboard the Legion cruiser. The past few years working together they have developed a strong bond of sisterhood, forged through hardship and dedication to their shared goal of protecting the innocent. Imra’s long-standing admiration for Kara made this somewhat easier, as did their tacit, unspoken agreement not to discuss the fact that Imra was once married to Kara's husband.

“Right,” Imra dips a toe into the water, trying to figure out just how to begin here. “I don't really know much about pregnancy. Or babies. Or motherhood in general. You know my mother and I…well, we weren't close. Growing up it was usually just me and my sister, trying to figure it all out together.”

Kara smiles broadly. They have this in common: a deep, fiercely held love for their respective sisters. Imra's had been saved by the Legion's intervention in the 21st century. Of course, those events also led to Imra and Mon-El’s divorce. Though that, they know now, was clearly for the best. The marriage was originally arranged to unite a coalition of planets, and though an affection grew over time, they eventually realized how much they'd been kidding themselves about the strength of their feelings. Its dissolution was, ultimately, a great relief to all involved.

Kara had been slightly anxious to tell Imra about the pregnancy, despite their closeness. She had never asked either Mon-El or Imra whether they had intended, or even considered, becoming parents when they were married.

Looking at Imra now, it was clear to Kara that she was about to get an answer to that question.

“Well, I guess I'm extra lucky in that regard. I had…have...two wonderful mothers. And fathers too, actually,” Kara responds.

Imra lets out the breath she's apparently been holding. “Kara, are you sure about this?”

“About the baby? Yes, of course. Not that there's much I could do about it now, regardless. Imra, are you...okay with this? You seemed like you were genuinely happy for us when we told you.”

“Oh, Kara, of course I am! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply...that's not what I'm trying to say at all...I just…I worry about you. About both of you. We've just...never had a Legionnaire become a parent before, let alone two at once. And, well, it honestly never occurred to me that this might happen while you were here with us. I know that…Music Master…”

“Music Meister,” Kara interrupts.

“Right, that…whatever. I know he said you'd have children. I just expected it to be, well, a long time from now.”

Kara takes a deep breath. Obviously there are some things her friend needs to get off her chest.

“Imra, whatever is upsetting you, it's probably best you just come out with it.”

“Right. Well, it's a few things, really. I'm nervous about things changing on the team, for one. You being here has been such a blessing. We beat Brainiac, the universe has been so much more peaceful. We've gotten so much accomplished, that I don't think we would have been able to do without you.”

Kara smiles with pride at her friend's praise. “I'm grateful I've had the chance to be here among you." 

“We're grateful for that as well.” Imra pauses, gearing up to say the things she really wants to say.

“I know we don't really talk much about my marriage to Mon-El.”

Kara takes another deep breath. _Here we go…_

“No, we don't.”

“It's just...he and I never talked about having children. Not ever. It was never a real possibility for us, biologically speaking, since our DNA is so different. And even if we'd wanted to and it was an option, well, we never…we never had much of a…physical relationship. He spent all those years mourning for you, long after we wed--he never stopped, really, I mean, he never ever took off your necklace as far as I saw--and I just…well, I've honestly never been terribly interested in...that. It's one reason Garth and I work so well together. We're very compatible. Just as you…well, these walls are unfortunately not soundproof, and it's no secret on this ship that you and Mon-El...are...um, a good match, let's say.”

_Oh sweet Rao_. Kara tries to stop cringing long enough to respond to her friend, or at least get her to stop talking.

“Imra, why are you telling me this?”

“I'm sorry, I know it's terribly awkward and a bit inappropriate, but I…well, I always thought he was fine. With the idea of never being a father, I mean. I never wanted children, myself. But all those years...I never even asked him. I just assumed. I feel a bit awful about it now. Just one more way I failed him.”

“It's okay. It doesn't matter now. And I think everything worked out just as it was supposed to.”

“Kara, I really am happy for you both. And you're right. I think as long and strange as this road has been, I feel so much that you two are meant to be together. Like the universe has some sort of plan for you. For your family. He's been so much happier with you here. Happier than I've ever seen him. I just…wanted you to know that. I love you both and I'm so excited for you.”

Kara smiles, choking back a small lump in her throat, and hugs her friend warmly.

Imra gets up to leave, but hesitates. “Are you…going back then?”

“Back where, to the 21st century?”

Imra gives a small nod, anxiously anticipating her answer.

“Eventually. But not just yet. There's still so much to do to establish the alliance and fortify it against future threats. Guess we'll just have to do that with some little people in tow. So...I think you're stuck with us for a few more years.”

Imra, visibly relieved, nods and exits.

********

“Sweet Rao, every day I think ‘There's no way I can get any bigger.’ And every day, I swear, these stupid pants get even tighter.” Winn had been forced to make her a new suit to accommodate her maternity. It isn't nearly as flattering as the old one. Though truth be told, at this point she figures there's no outfit in the universe that wouldn't make her look like a giant waddling eggplant. At least this getup has her family glyph. The dress is entirely blue with red trim at the hem, reminiscent of her regular Supergirl suit. But since she’s not flying these days there's no point in adding the cape. She layers the offending pants underneath, red to match the hem.

“Pretty soon I'm gonna be so fat I won't even be able to get out of bed. Super strength be damned.”

Mon-El sits with her at the small table in their quarters, having an intimate breakfast with his wife. He knows soon enough he won't be able to keep her all to himself in the morning, so he's trying to cherish every moment.

“You're not fat. You're making a tiny person. And you look beautiful doing it.” He flirtatiously raises one eyebrow at his wife.

She shoots him a skeptical look, which then morphs into a smile as she watches him continue to leer at her, now waggling both eyebrows suggestively. He did say the idea of her fertile, pregnant body, belly full of his child, was kind of a turn-on for him. Giggling a little, she moves from her chair (slightly ponderously) to sit on his lap and kisses him deeply. He enthusiastically reciprocates, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her toward their bed. But just as he gently sets her down and starts kissing her neck, Kara makes a strange face and clutches her belly.

“Are you okay?” he exclaims.

“Yeah, I think so, just a weird crampy feeling.”

“Could it have been a contraction?”

“Maybe, but I thought they were supposed to start more slowly than that and...aaahhhhh! Okay...ummm…med bay, I think. Yeah. Raincheck on the morning sex.”

“Oh my God! Okay, okay, do we need to bring anything?”

“Mon-El, it's 50 feet away from where we live. I don't think we need to pack a bag.”

“Right, sorry, in the movies there's always…”

“Mon-El! Can you just help me get toAAHHHHHHH!”

“Oh, Rao. Okay, put your arm around my neck, here we go.” He carries her again, less sexily this time, toward the room where she will give birth.

An hour later, the contractions are still coming fast and furious. But the labor isn't progressing as they expected. Kara glances up at her friends’ concerned faces as they huddle over a tablet, discussing a very different type of battle plan than the ones they're used to. Ones involving warring alien races.

Imra and Winn have spent the last few months researching the gestation and labor processes of various humanoid species. They'd even gone to the fortress of solitude, still intact at the Arctic circle, to glean what they could from its archives on Kryptonian and Daxamite reproduction from the days before the advent of the birthing matrix. Using this information, they ran various simulations with the Legion ship's supercomputer to craft a birth plan. Kara can't help but find this whole situation both bizarre and amusing. Her twin midwives: a guy who used to have a huge crush on her a literal thousand years ago, and her husband's ex-wife.

“Kara, okay, I think it's time to put you under the red sun lamps. We have to face the possibility that you may need a c-section.” Winn says.

“Damn. All right, whatever you guys think is best. Suddenly Kara feels a pang of fear and sadness that Alex and Eliza aren't here. They would know just what to do, surely. They had considered going back, but ultimately decided it was preferable to have access to the myriad medical technologies available in the 31st century. And she didn't want to go back to her time just to give birth and leave again. When they return, they want it to be more or less for good. Or, at least, for many years.

Kara tries to relax as the lamps flicker on. But suddenly, the pain is worse. Much worse. She cries out and her husband rushes from the group huddled around her scans over to her side, holding her hand and petting her hair soothingly.

Winn glances at the holo-table, brow furrowed. “Well, there's good news and…less good news. The good news is it looks like the red sun lamps are helping you dilate to where we'd expect. The bad news is I think the pain is going to get worse. And we're past the point of being able to give you anything for it.”

Kara shoots him an angry look, not for the bad news perse, just because the situation warrants some anger and there's no one else in the immediate vicinity to direct that anger at, other than her husband. And she needs him there holding her hand, comforting her.

There's no time to think more deeply on who to be pissed off at, because the next contraction is a doozy. She lets out a terrifying scream, to the shock and alarm of everyone in the room. The urge to push is overwhelming, so she gives in to it.

“Hold on, Kara, wait, let me check your…oh dear God!” Imra says, running over and lifting the sheet covering Kara's bottom half. The head is now crowning and she looks at the holo-table to see if the baby is positioned as she expects. It most certainly is.

“All right folks, I guess this is showtime!” Imra laughs, crying a little.

The next few minutes are a blur, Imra shouting things at Winn who is standing far enough to the side so as not to see precisely what's going on. His role here is relegated to checking monitors to make sure the baby isn't in distress. Mon-El’s job is similarly confined, specifically to standing by his wife's head and letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she wants. Which, even without super strength, is actually pretty hard.

“The head's out! One more push, Kara. Oh, she's just beautiful!”

Kara gives one last primal scream as she bears down hard, and her little girl greets world for the first time. A few moments later, Imra has cleared the child's airway, clamped the cord, and is wrapping her in a blanket to hand her to her waiting mother. Her fledgling cries ring out, music to everyone's ears. As Imra places the baby in Kara's arms and leaves the ship's medi-bot to oversee delivery of the placenta, Winn comes over to report that he's completed bio-diagnostics on both mother and child, and both appear entirely healthy. He switches off the red sun lamps and Kara heaves a sigh of relief.

She and Mon-El look into their daughter's blue eyes, both falling madly in love with this squirming, bald angel.

“I love you,” they say in unison, both to their daughter and to each other. Mon-El wraps his arms around the two of them, his precious, super girls, and breathes them in. Never in his life--not on Daxam, not in the future, not even during his time on Earth in the 21st century--could he have imagined such a powerful moment of utter joy and contentment.

Kara looks at him, holds up the child's tiny arm to make it wave a little, and in a squeaky baby voice says, “Hi, Daddy!” as his heart just about bursts.

“Welcome to our family, sweet girl,” he croaks.

********

Alura Eliza Danvers Zor-El is her name. Kara had considered adding Alex's name in, but ultimately decided she'd save that for the next one. There was something wonderful about gracing this child, who made her a mom, finally, with the monikers of her own beloved mothers. Mon-El, whose mother was, well, not such a wonderful person, was perfectly happy to have two strong, compassionate matriarchs as namesakes for his precious little sweetheart.

They spend the rest of the day just basking in the warm glow of her. Visitors come and go, the whole Legion parades in and out throughout the day to meet their tiny new team member. Much ooohing and aaahing is heard as the little bundle gets passed around.

Eventually, though, Kara is spent, and falls asleep with her daughter in her arms. The bed, luckily, is wide enough that Mon-El is able to spoon in beside his family. And that's how Winn and Imra find them a few hours later. Winn hears his new honorary niece stirring and scoops her up. Kara's milk hasn't quite come in yet and the child seems hungry, so Winn feeds her a small amount of formula, and sits down nearby chair to tell her tales of her amazing parents.

Kara stirs some time later…

“...and so then, after they took down the giant robot dinosaur, they came and made sure me and my mom were safe, cause that's what they do. And the bad guy…or bad lady in this case, well, she went to jail. And then we all went out for chicken wings and karaoke!”

“Winn?” Kara's voice is tinier than usual, and so tired, but in the very best way.

“Yeah, _moooooom_?” her friend teases.

“Maybe you can start with some stories that feature fewer exploding toys. Or exploding things in general. And less violence. In fact, how about we stick with rescuing animals from trees for now.”

“Right, got it. So, once upon a time there was a snake called Fluffy who found itself all the way up in a very tall tree….”

Kara smiles, watching her best friend fuss over her daughter. She thinks about all the people near and far, across time and space, spanning universes, who will love this child as she grows into a woman.

Just one happy little interdimensional, intergalactic, time-traveling superpowered family.

********

The next day they get a visitor.

“Good morning, you two. Or, three, rather.”

_J'onn_.

“Morning, Papa Bear! Come to see your grandbabies?” Winn exclaims, before Kara and Mon-El even have a chance to be pleasantly surprised.

J'onn rarely spends time with the Legion. They all agreed it would be best to limit their interaction to prevent the chance of spilling too much information from the past. But he shows up on holidays and special occasions. This certainly qualifies.

“My God, she's just stunning. I'm so proud of you two,” he tells the young parents. “I remember holding my daughters just after they were born. There's just nothing like the miracle of a newborn child.” He smells young Alura's head and sighs.

An alarm sounds then, signaling a Legionnaire call to arms. Garth marches in and tells them there's been a reported incursion by Dominators beyond the red line into Mogosi airspace.

“I don't have to go,” Mon-El tells Kara.

“No, it's important. You should. It doesn't sound too serious, I'm sure you can smooth it over quickly.”

After some back and forth, Mon-El relents, kissing his family and heading off to suit up with the team. Soon it's just J'onn, Kara and the baby.

“So…do you think you'll go back?” J'onn asks.

“Don't you already know if I did?” she asks coyly.

“I know one version of history. Things could still change.”

“I think we'll wait a few years until things are hopefully more stable. And now that we know it's safe and possible for us to have children here…”

“You want to complete your family first. That makes sense.”

Kara's brow crinkles. “Are you concerned about something?”

“Kara, I've lived a long life here on Earth, and before that, on Mars. But I think my time is finally winding down.”

The new mom's lip starts to tremble. “How soon? Do you know? I mean, can you sense it?”

“I think I have a few more years yet. Maybe decades. I've managed to avoid the same dementia that afflicted my father, thankfully. I think...I think perhaps knowing that you two would be here in this time has kept me going all these centuries. And when you leave, as I know you must…”

“Don't. Please don't. It's not time yet.”

“No, but I want to start preparing now. Your friend Brainy, he developed a way for me to preserve my memories, and those of my people, electronically. I'd…like you to be its caretaker. Perhaps you could house it at the fortress. It may be that no one ever accesses it, but it would mean a great deal to me to know it wasn't lost forever. Since I'm the last of my kind.”

“Of course, J'onn. It would be an honor. And someday, perhaps this little lady right here will take on that mantle. Make sure you and your people are remembered.”

J'onn speaks to her in Martian then. Words she doesn't understand.

“What did you say?” she wonders.

“I said, ‘The love between a father and daughter knows no distance.’”

Kara's eyes spring a rather large leak in this moment. “Is that an old Martian saying?”

“No, Alex gave me _Chicken Soup for the Father's Soul_ for Christmas one year.”

Kara bursts into laughter, startling the child in J'onn's arms. He whispers more things to her in Martian and she calms back down.

“I love you, Papa Bear.”

“I love you, too.”

********

The next few years seem to rush by. Kara’s second pregnancy surprises everyone when it's discovered there isn't a baby on board, there are two. A boy and a girl. They name the boy Alexander Jeremiah Danvers Zor-El, and the girl Zora Catherine Danvers Zor-El. Then, not too long after, their family becomes complete when J’onn Winslow Danvers Zor-El comes into the world--though for the sake of practicality he'll be known as John on Earth.

Before they know it, the pull of their family starts to take a toll on their work with the Legion. They begin to pass off their responsibilities onto others. Imra has by and by been taking on the role of Legion leader anyway these past several years, and Mon-El has been grooming Garth to serve as chief diplomatic liaison. The biggest loss will be Kara. She is the stuff of legend in the flesh. Equivalent to having George Washington or Queen Elizabeth I on your team brokering peace. Her mythic status just can't be duplicated. But things have been more or less stable for some time, and she can always return in the event of a dire emergency.

“I think it's time,” she blurts out one evening at dinner. The kids are busy tossing spaghetti about and Mon-El rocks baby John in one arm while trying to twirl pasta around his fork with the other.

He stops and looks at her. “To go back, you mean?”

“Yes. I know it's a big step, but I think we're ready. And I miss Alex. So much. I feel badly she's missed me giving birth three times, not to mention our wedding, and tons of other stuff.”

“Okay.”

“Really?” she lights up a bit, but there's sadness too, knowing this means leaving the family she’s found here.

“Yeah. Let's go home. I think Winn is more than ready too. He misses his mom. And I’m pretty sure at some point he'd like to go meet someone, settle down, have a real life in his own time. He's given this century so much. You're right. It's time.”

And so they find themselves saying goodbye to their friends and comrades. Imra cries buckets, wrapping her arms around Allie and the twins before pulling Kara and Mon-El into a hug so tight they might wince if not for their invulnerability.

Tearfully, they hold hands, grab the children and walk through the portal from one emotional maelstrom into another.

There she is. Alex. Talking to Brainy the very next morning after they left…all those years ago. She's exactly as Kara remembers. Of course she is, it's only been twelve hours here.

Through her watery eyes she sees Alex’s look of utter shock and joy.

“Hey, Alex. There's some people here I thought you might like to say hello to. Meet Alura, Xander, Zora and John.”  
  
Alex's eyes well up on the spot. “Guess we have some catching up to do. Pizza at your place?”

“And potstickers.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I love comments! Thanks Karamel fam!


End file.
